


Durin's Sleeping Song

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, How It Should Have Gone, Tears, Why did I let myself write this, Why did I take the challenge, all of the tears, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Battle of the five armies should have happened. </p><p>There's nothing but pain here people, I'm warning you. Cry with me because I cried like a motherf*cker while writing this.</p><p>How does one write summary of something as painful as this?!</p><p>Just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durin's Sleeping Song

If one would ask Bilbo how much he remembered about the Battle of the Five Armies, they'd get a shake of a head and a sorrowful smile for an answer. Perhaps they would think the shock of ending up in middle of war was too much for the hobbit, or perhaps the hit he had taken on his head had blissfully erased the most painful memories in his head.

That unfortunately was not the case.

If one would be able to observe the curly-haired hobbit for day, perhaps they would notice the way his eyes shone with unshed tears, the slight tremble of his lower lip he would bite in effort to keep himself from breaking. Or perhaps they would hear the cry of anguish in the dead of the night when he mourned for his lost friends.

And perhaps... just perhaps... they could hear what truly had happened on the battle ground.

The cry of the orcs had been defeaning, the sound of weapons clashing together even louder if possible. The air had been thick with the smell of smoke and blood, crimson pouring on the ground like it had been raining from the sky after a storm.

But nothing had sounded louder than the sound of the three Durin's fighting side by side in middle of the chaos.

Nothing had seemed more deadly than Fili spinning with his blade, than Kili dodging from under his arm to pierce through the orc coming too close to his brother.

Nothing had seemed more dangerous than Thorin fending off couple of orcs at the same time, his teeth clenched together and blue eyes filled with determination.

Dwarves were hardy folk, yes.

But even they were not immortal.

The sight of Thorin's leg slipping on the ground would be forever branded in Bilbo's mind, the way he fell down like a dead weight, too exhausted to push himself up immediately.

There had been a cry from both brothers, and moving as one they both blocked the blow that would surely have killed the King under the Mountain.

Thorin had struggled to get up, using the sword as leverage and had barely had time to step away from the next wave of attack.

And during that wave, the Durin's were pulled apart.

They lost sight of each other for a moment, and Kili trying to find his brother while protecting his uncle in the midst of the battle had been enough distraction for him to fail to notice the upcoming attack.

The blade pierced his chainmail easily, ripping it apart like paper and his body jerked forward. For a moment he had looked confused, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. And when the blade was yanked free, that's when the pain had come.

That's when he fell down on his knees, staring at the ground with wide, shocked eyes.

That's when Fili had seen him.

The cry that had left the blond's lips had not been human, his movements less accurate as he tried to fight his way to his brother.

Fili had had time to cover Kili's body with his own before the rain of arrows pierced his back, and the two brother's stared at each other for a moment that had felt like forever.

Their gaze spoke of love and pain, sorrow and apologies, all mingled into one.

There had been no words passing from their parted lips, no cries of pain, no desperate begging for their lives.

Kili had always squeezed Fili's hand when he was scared, and Fili would hold it until he wasn't afraid anymore.

They died hand in hand before their king, having protected him with shield and body.

What they failed to see was Thorin killing Azog, and dying so that his people could have a place to call home.

What they all failed to see was Bilbo suffering from them all, having lived for seventy years with the pain in his heart, the nightmares plaguing his mind.

So no, Bilbo did not talk about the war.

What he would do however, is offer you tea and act like a proper gentleman hobbit should act.


End file.
